Random Song Challenge
by little.lost.panda
Summary: Pokeshipping! Read and Review please!
1. If Today Was Your Last Day

**I decided to try the ten random songs challenge. It is most likely going to jump from anime to anime, so don't know what section I'm going to put this in. Flame me for it if you want. Don't care. **

**First song: If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. **

* * *

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

"You ever wonder if you'll wake up tomorrow?" Misty asked from the bottom bunk of her best friends bunk bed in his room. She was staying the night because Delia didn't want her to go back to that big house by herself. Azurill was snuggled against her chest and Misty could only assume Pikachu was doing the same with Ash.

"Why are you worried about that?" He asked. Misty sighed.

"I don't know, it just came to mind trying to get to sleep." She stared up at the bottom of the mattress that held Ash Ketchum.

"Each day's a gift, not a given right. Don't go thinking that or you might lose the privilege of living. That's what my mom said when I asked her. Leave no stone unturned looking for the meaning of life, and leave you fear of death behind. Take the path that people hardly ever take, living life with no regrets. It'll take a long time for it to come if you do that." Misty gaped. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about…what happened to the real Ash Ketchum?

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

"But if today _was_ you last day, and it was too late to say goodbye to everyone you love, would you regret life?" Misty didn't know why she was working herself up over a stupid thought, but she was getting scared. What if she did die tonight? She'd never know what she could've done with life.

"Then live each moment like your last. Don't dwell on the past, because you can't change what's already happened. And if today was my last, then I'd feel bad for leaving you behind." Misty stuck her head out from the bunk and looked up in wonder. Ash was unseen, but she knew what he was doing. Hands behind head, staring up at the ceiling like he was looking at the stars.

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

"Life is worth fighting for, and you don't get a second try on living. Live to the fullest, it's my motto." Ash stuck his head down and smiled in the dark. Misty was puzzled. She was really cute when she was confused.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes'_

_Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

Ash flipped off the bed and onto the floor. Pikachu moved onto the pillow, not bothering to wake up. Misty moved over to make room. Ash sat on the edge of her bed.

"Don't worry, you still have a long time to live. Anyways, you're too stubborn to die." He smirked, bringing a and up and stroking her cheek. Misty surprised herself by leaning into the touch. It felt nice.

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

"Ash." She whispered. She was still scared, despite being comforted by his presence. Ash laid down next to her, stroking her hand comforting, making little promises to her till she fell asleep. He smiled at the older girl before settling down for the night, beside her side, like he would always be from now on.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day _

* * *

**Did you like it? I always wonder about life and death. I asked my brother for a random song that could fit into a story, and he said this song. It worked! I'll try to make all of these Misty and Ash, but no promises. Reviews appreciated and requested. **


	2. He Drives Me Crazy

**My brother is the one who gives me these songs that are such an inspiration. He told me do Fallin' For You and This is it and many more. He gave me If Today Was Your Last Day too. I don't know many good songs, ha-ha.**

**This song is He Drives Me Crazy by Pokemon. Misty is suppose to sing this, but I put a twist in it.**

* * *

Delia Ketchum sweat dropped as Brock started in with another round of The Only Song He Knew. Ten rounds of that can get boring. By the time he finished, everyone was booing him off the stage. It was the Ketchum's Christmas party. Delia looked around Professor Oaks' lab. Her son was laughing at Brock along with Gary, Max was gaping over some Pokemon while Samuel lectured about them. Misty's sisters, what were their names?, we fawning over a mirror.

Speaking of which, where was Misty? Oh right, she and two other girls that Ash had traveled with had went back stage. Both set of parents were looking around too.

"Hello!" Tracey sang from the stage. "For our next show, Misty, Dawn, and May are going to sing." Oh, that's where they were. She saw the couple and the indigo woman sigh in relief. All three girls ran on stage, laughing.

"We're going to sing something that Misty wrote a long time ago." The girl with indigo hair said into the mike loudly. May giggled. Misty looked nervous. Tracey set up two more mikes so all the girls could sing.

"_He wanders off..._

_He's just lost..._

_without me..._

_Don't matter what I say…_" May and Dawn started slowly, fighting down burst of giggles. Delia knew that this was going to be interesting. She settled back.

"_I try to give advice._

_I tell him won't listen..._

_Gotta do it his own way…_" Misty sang the next verse by herself. The music in the back got stronger.

"_He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy!_" They sang together. Hmm, why did it bring on giggles?

"_He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...'bout him?_

_Why do I care?_" They sang in sync, following the tempo.

"_I don't know why I let it phase me..._

_But he drives me crazy!_

_He drives me crazy..._

_Yeah…_" Misty shifted her eyes to Ash, then back to the crowd. So small, but Delia caught it.

"It couldn't be…" She laughed.

"_He's here and there... _

_finding something new…_" May and Dawn started up. Delia fought down laughter. This was going to be good. She waited for Ash's reaction.

"_I know he's kinda strange he'll never change, tell me..._

_What's a girl supposed to do?_" Misty sang this, lifting her hands and arms up in a questioning motion. A few people laughed, not knowing the real message.

"_He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy!_

_He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...'bout him?_

_Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me..._

_But he drives me crazy!_

_He drives me crazy…_" The chorus came around.

Dawn and May stepped back from their mikes, giggling together. Misty grinned wirily at them then crooned for everyone to hear.

"_Just go off in your own direction!_

_And see if anybody cares!_

_Just don't come running..._

_Back to me, Ash Ketchum!_" All four girls looked for his reaction. With a crash, Ash fell out of his chair…backwards. Misty choked and continued. Delia full out laughed.

"_He'll be wishing he had listened then...'_

_Cause I told him time and time...again!_

_Hey yea…_"

May and Dawn stepped back up to belt out the chorus.

"_He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy!_

_He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...__'bout him?_

_Why do I care?_

_I don't know why I let it phase me..._

_But he drives me crazy!_" The two turned their mikes down a little. Ash was spluttering while Gary and Brock teased him about being part of the song.

"_He drives me crazy…_" Misty sang sincerely, winking while May and Dawn whispered the line as she sang it.

"_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy…_" Ash was crawling into his seat, mouth hanging open. Dawn and May whispered the same line again.

"_Out of my mind..._

_He drives me crazy…_" May and Dawn were back up singers now.

"_All of the... _

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy…_" Delia snickered. Her son better get something good out of this. She voiced this.

"Don't leave him hanging!" she shouted. Misty winked, grinning with the two others.

"_Out of my mind..._

_He drives me crazy…_

_All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy…_" The song was done. The three hopped off the stage as Tracey came out laughing. They ran into a closed off room, laughing their heads off. May and Dawn came out a little while later, while Misty's sisters were singing some song that no one was listening to, dragging Ash into the room and shutting the door after them. Delia had nothing to worry about, they were responsible.

Later that night, she passed by Ash and Misty, only to see them holding hands. She smiled knowingly.

* * *

**Did'ja like? Huh? Huh? Tell me in a review! **


End file.
